Education
Ghalea Being a country constructed around the pursuit of knowledge and dominance of learning, it is understandable that Ghalea offers the most varied and all-around superior options in the realm of education, public and private. All children, beginning at the age of ten, are required to enter a Ghalean formal learning facility to be chosen by the primary caregivers. This choice is not simply a matter of proximity; it is highly common to send children to distant regions to live at the chosen facility. Prior to this it is required of parents to enroll their children for a minimum of two years in a local learning house to ensure that they arrive at the higher schools with the necessary groundwork having been laid. While there are a handful of small schools scattered throughout the larger cities catering to a very specific clientele, there are four particularly impressive establishments which merit mentioning: *Baronsfield Court ~ Located in the capital of Lumière de L'Homme, Baronsfield Court is known for its exceedingly formal way of pursuing education, the uniforms a familiar fixture on the city streets. It is to be noted that Baronsfield offers no magic curriculum, dean Roland de Rochefort being a firm believer in the triumph of science over "base mysticism". Tuition is sizable, but a Baronsfield degree is a key to many doors. *Murota University ~ Founded by the old Murotians themselves, or so the college suggests. Though dean Marchaise Neilst is rarely seen and the policies are a tad odd at times, the faculty is undoubtedly one of the most capable in generations and, unlike Baronsfield, prides itself on its magic studies. Applicants are selected based on merit and, failing that, the dean's whims. Oversees the Richelieu Compound. *Thieyons University ~ Near Chercheur Ciel, the city of research and a great deal of metal, lies the Kurtz-funded school of Thieyons. It is fairly common knowledge that the university serves as little more than a direct track to Kurtz employment, the scholarships so generously offered having an abundance of very small print, but this hardly detracts the many yearly applicants. After all, the school's theoretical integrative sciences and medicine departments are without equal, as are the salaries of graduates. It should also be noted that dean Eugenie Kehler is known to take an active interest in promising students. Oversees the Lucretzia compound. *Morvyron College ~ There is some debate as to whether Morvyron is worthy of inclusion with its fellows, the institute being far smaller and unwilling to accept more than a handful of students at a time. The argument to the contrary is simple: dean Marlowe Dashwood is an internationally-renowned explorer, the college's principles are unique in their Fool's Path origins, and the faculty, while small, boasts more credentials collectively than any of its larger associates. Admittance is based entirely upon an interview with the dean. Durant Durant, while rich with culture and, well, riches, fails to live up to the standards of its northern neighbors. While a government-funded education is offered in schools located in all but the poorest of towns, it is not mandatory and any pursuit of knowledge beyond the essentials comes at a price. Tutors are common, traveling from the major cities to the homes of their generally wealthy clients to see to the private education of their children. The only noteworthy institution of higher learning is the Galamont House, established by Archduke Galamont III in what was the city estate of his grandfather, Archduke Galamont II. Equal in every way to the Ghalean schools, the Galamont House offers a superior education, the inevitability of valuable networking opportunities, and a degree worthy of princes. Godrin Despite its martial society, the government of Godrin has long advocated the need for education amongst its varied peoples. Indeed, it is often said of the Godrite military that, upon seizing a settlement, the first act is to institute a governor, followed immediately by a schoolmaster. There is no fee for this service, the opinion of the government consistently being that it is the responsibility of a regime to make its people as capable as possible of leading a fulfilling life. While the education available in individual settlements is limited, several military colleges extend full scholarships to students exhibiting the desired traits, shaping them into tacticians, generals, and all around capable individuals. Kelsma The Kelsmic focus upon a collective national identity necessitates the institution of public educational facilities following a curriculum approved by the central government. This means that every man and woman can reasonably be expected to possess the same knowledge, or lack thereof, depending upon the wishes of those in power. To prevent this from being misused by an unfriendly regime, the curriculum is reviewed biannually by a committee of scholars, foreign and domestic, and altered accordingly. It is possible for one who has decided upon a life of academic pursuits to pursue higher education abroad, but this is uncommon. Brevig At present, the fragile state of the young Brevigan state has prevented the institution of any widespread educational efforts, prompting the intervention of the Durantian government. Agents of Durant visit the capital periodically to inspect apiring students, taking those who meet the requirements - an admittedly nebulous set of standards - to live with foster families in Durant. Otherwise, it is up to Brevigan families to educate their children on their own, the result often coming in the form of weekly groups meetings with a town elder. Carmagh Carmaghi education is handled entirely by the Church of the Fool's Path, the cost of running its handful of schools being paid for entirely by the donations of the faithful, that is to say, the vast majority of Carmagh's inhabitants. The education is thorough and respectable, and an accord exists with the Morvyron College through which the top Carmaghi students are sent abroad for years at a time. Category:Reference Category:Education